Harry meets the Cullens
by ShotMeOuttaTheSky
Summary: The cullens are hired to come and protect Harry potter. around the time of harry potter and the half blood prince


_**A/N: Hello everyone. This is a new story I had an idea for.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight_

* * *

Harry POV

I was walking to the great hall laughing with Ron about our potions class  
when Professor McGonagall grabbed my arm and beckoned for me to follow him.

"Oh this can't be good" I muttered

"What did you do this time?" Hermione asked as I walked away.

I shrugged and followed her to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore will see you in a minute Potter" Professor McGonagall said then  
she turned and left.

I slowly walked to the door and heard Dumbledore speaking to someone.

"Thank you so much for doing this Dr Cullen" Dumbledore said.

"Our pleasure" a male voice answered "My family will happily protect the boy"

_What the? Protect who?_ I thought to myself

Someone on the other side of the door cleared their throat.

"Carlisle... Professor. I think I should warn you that this conversation is no longer  
private" Another male voice said.

Before I even had time to blink the door to Dumbledore's office was open and I  
could see ten strangers and Dumbledore staring at me.

"Harry, boy, do come in" Dumbledore said smiling at me.

I slowly walked into his office feeling weirdly happy. Should I be happy? Why was I happy?

"Jasper! Stop tormenting the poor boy!" A beautiful blonde haired girl said.

"Sorry Rose" A boy... young man with fluffy honey coloured hair mumbled.

"Professor, If I may be so bold. Why am I here?" I asked politely

"My dear boy, these are this is the Cullen family" He gestured to the inhumanly  
beautiful family "They are here to protect you"

_Why on earth do I need protecting? _I thought to myself

"He wants to know why he needs protecting" A bronze haired male asked, his arm was  
wrapped tightly around a stunning brunette

"Well, Harry, you need protecting against he who shall not be named" Professor Dumbledore  
answered seriously

"Ah" Was my genius reply.

"Harry, meet Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen, Bella, Jasper and  
Rosalie Hale" He nodded towards them each in turn "My dear friends this is Harry Potter"

"Oh my god! The _real _Harry Potter?" The big one named as Emmett screamed "Wait... I  
have no idea who he is"

The Cullen children were laughing at him. Rosalie shaking her head

I was dismissed then, the dark haired pixie called Alice and the bronze boy  
Edward, following

"Why are you following me?" I asked as we walked

"Its our shift" Alice replied

We made it to my potions class late, Professor Snape glared at me as we entered

"Mr Potter, I do hope there is a good reason for your tardiness"

"Well you see Professor I was with-" I started but only to be cut off by a shrilling pixie voice

"He was with us"

"A Vampire?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow

"Got a problem with that?" She put her hands on her hips

"Of course not" he answered "I need a test subject"

Alice shrugged and stood next to him. I took my seat and Hermione passed me a note

**Vampires? Really Harry I think they're overrated**

I wrote on the note and passed it back quickly

_You would think they're overrated but they are here to protect me._

Snape was mixing something together while speaking "Now class, the only  
way to protect yourself against Vampires, using potions is to do this" the mixture  
turned red as he prepared to throw it on Alice

"Don't drop it" She told him, just as the vile slipped from his fingers and shattered  
on the floor

Edward chuckled from where he was standing then walked over to hug his sister.

"Did I mention some vampires are talented?" He muttered "Like my sister and I"

"Talented with what? Being stupid?" Ron mumbled, stupidly

Edward and Alice were by his side in a second, Edward smirked at him "Let's hope  
you don't find out the wrong way"

"Sorry..." Ron squeaked.

"Good boy" Alice said patting Ron's head as she walked to her seat.

"Eddie. There's spare seats here... sit" She said tapping a seat next to her. Edward  
flashed to her side before I could blink.

"So where were we... oh yes. How to protect yourselves against a vampire" Snape  
said opening his spell book "When a vampire is about to bite you and suck your blood  
you use the Vamporize spell. You raise you wand and say... no shout Vamp be gone!  
And before you know it the vampire will be flung away... like the patroness charm."

"Professor. I hope im not being tardywhen I say this... but im afraid were not in charms  
class... or defence against the dark arts. This is potions and we are meant to be making  
Potions!" I said rolling his eyes.

"POTTER DETENTION!" Snape yelled throwing his board rubber and throwing it at my  
head. I neatly dodged it.

"But!" I complained

"Shall we make it a year?"

"You never said how long his detention was for sir" Hermione said

"Stop being sassy Miss Granger! Detention!" Snape yelled

"What!" Hermione said her mouth dropping open "Im not sassy! And Detention?"

"You heard me... Class dismissed!" Snape said slamming his book shut.

I sighed as I walked to the back of the class to meet Edward and Alice.

"Well isn't he just a little ray of sunshine" Alice said

"Detention!" Edward mimicked his voice perfectly causing Alice and myself to crack  
up laughing.

"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled as he walked "Having fun with you stupid vampire  
friends. I bet they will kill you before you know who gets to you!"

"In your dreams Malfoy!" I yelled

"Don't mind him Harry. Were not like that. We hunt animals. Not humans" Edward  
explained dragging me away.

"Oh one second guys" Alice said smiling evilly.

Edward smirked.

"What is she going to do?" I asked fearfully

"You'll see" Edward whispered

"Mione... Help!" I squeaked at Hermione.

"Coming Harry... RONALD!" Hermione snapped following us back into the class room.

"OI! SEVERUS!" Alice yelled making professor Snape jump "you are not meant to teach  
your students that sort of stuff...oh and you taught them the wrong spell... and  
seriously... DETENTION! WHY HAS HARRY GOT DETENTION!"

"Im sorry Miss Cullen" professor Snape mumbled "Potter... you no longer have detention"

Alice coughed loudly

"and neither do you Miss Granger" Snape mumbled

"That's better" Alice said smiling. Then she skipped back to us.

"Thanks Alice" I said

"Yeah... thanks" Hermione muttered smiling at the small vampire.

Edward and Ron were in a conversation about Wizard Chess and didn't  
even notice us as we spoke.

"What do we have next?" Alice asked

"Defence Against the Dark Arts" Hermione said "Or as we call it for short DADA"

"Come on guys lets get to DADA then" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

I grabbed Hermione and we went to DADA with Alice.

"Harry... you forgot about Ron and Edward" Hermione stated.

"And?" I asked

Hermione giggled.

The three of us walked into DADA and sat together.

"Good morning class" Professor Lupin said

"Morning professor" We mumbled sleepily.

"Now today we will be learning to cast the patronus charm, the spell is Expecto Patronum... repeat  
after me... Expecto Patronum!" Professor Lupin said "Now can anybody tell me what a patronus is?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Lupin asked

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works  
something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. A Patronus that  
is fully formed, or corporeal, takes the shape of fairly solid-looking animals; a non-corporeal  
Patronus appears only as wisps of silvery mist. It is a very complex charm and many qualified  
wizards and witches have trouble with it. The Patronus Charm, like Animagus forms, has  
been said to reflect the personality or feelings of the witch or wizard. They are, however, subject  
to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort. There are two  
known uses for the Patronus charm. The first and main use of the Patronus is to drive off  
certain Dark creatures such as Dementors and Lethifolds, and is the only known charm that  
will work against them. As Dementors feed on happy memories to render humans to drown  
in sorrow and sadness, the Patronus acts as a shield of sort, of which the Dementor would  
try to feed off of instead. A non-corporeal Patronus only impedes Dementors, while a full-fledged  
one can drive them away.

The other use was devised by none other than Albus Dumbledore, who invented a way of  
using the Patronus to deliver messages. This source of communication is believed to be  
exclusive to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Using the Patronus for communication  
offers great advantages in security, as Patronuses identify the caster and are Dark-proof.  
_Patronus_ means "protector" or "guardian" in Latin, reflecting the role the Patronus Charm  
plays. In archaic Latin, it meant "father".The Latin word _exspecto_ or _expecto_ means "I watch  
for" or "I await", thus the charm's incantation roughly translates into "I await a protector."The plural  
is 'patronuses' " Hermione said.

"Well done Miss Granger that's exactly what it is.

"Wow she knows more than me!" Edward exclaimed shocked.

"When did they get here?" I asked Alice

"A few minutes ago" he replied

Hermione giggled

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron exclaimed

"What?" She asked.

The rest of the class was silent.

"Did you memorize the whole book or something?" I asked

Hermione looked down sheepishly

"You did!" Ron exclaimed

"Well yeah" Hermione muttered.

"50 points to Gryffindor for being amazing and learning the everything in the book about  
a patronus" Lupin said.

I rolled my eyes. I was taught about this spell in my third year by this exact teacher... now  
it was my sixth year and he was back to teach again.

"Ok remember. Expecto Patronum" Lupin said.

"Expecto Patronum" The class repeated.

"Now class I want you to think of a happy memory ... the happiest one you have. And I  
want you to let it fill you up then shout Expecto Patronum!" Professor Lupin instructed us.

I let my happy memory fill me up then I lifted my wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" Then  
my Patronus (A stag) flew out of my wand and went around the room.

"Well done Harry!" Professor said smiling.

"Thanks sir" I said smiling back.

"Everyone from DA should be able to do these spells by now" Hermione stated.

"Yeah they should... you try Hermione" I said

"Ok..." Hermione concentrated for a moment and then "Expecto Patronum!" Hermione's  
Patronus (which was an otter) came out of her wand and swam around her.

Hermione giggled.

"well done miss Granger!" Lupin said.

"Ok Ron your go" Edward said

"Expecto Patronum!" Ron said after a moment of thought.

Ron's patronus (A jack Russell terrier) ran out of his wand and tripped up Neville.

"Sorry Mate!" Ron called to Neville.

"It's fine im ok!" Neville replied.

"Good Ron" Lupin said.

"Thanks sir!"

"Go on Edward! You try!" Alice said bouncing around in circles.

"Ok " Edward sighed putting his hand on her head so she stopped jumping.

"Expecto Patronum!" Edward called out... but nothing happened.

Ron and Alice burst out laughing.

"It's ok Edward it took me weeks to get it right... It took the DA ages to get it right too" I said.

"Its true" Hermione muttered.

"When did you guys get wands?" Ron asked

"Before we came" Alice replied rolling her eyes "What's DA?"

"Oh ok" Ron grumbled in answer to her statement at the same time i replied  
to her question.

"Tell you later" I mumbled

"Kay" Alice replied chirplily

"Alice you try" Ron said chuckling.

"Ok!" Alice said smiling

"Now!" Ron said

"Expecto Patronum!" Alice called out a cat was her patronus and Rons dog started chasing it.

"Ron! Your patronus has problems! Even my cat isn't chasing that girls mouse!" Alice glared  
at Ron pointing at a girl in Hufflepuff.

"Sorry Alice" Ron muttered as his patronus faded away.

"Oh look Potter can cast a patronus... wow" Malfoy sneered.

"Go on Malfoy Lets see yours then." Hermione said.

"No!" Malfoy said glaring at Hermione.

"Because you can't cast one?" Ron asked

"NO weasel! I can cast one!" Draco shouted

"Go on then Malfoy!" Hermione said

"Shut up MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy sneered "But fine I will!"

Ron was glaring at Malfoy as he thought about a happy memory.

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco yelled and a ferret popped out the end of his wand.

"A FERRET!" Harry yelled.

Hermione started laughing and Ron joined in.

"It used to be an eagle!" Malfoy muttered.

"When did it change?" I asked laughing.

"Whenmooodyturnedmeintoone..." Malfoy muttered quietly.

"Pardon what was that?" I asked

"When Moony turned me into one" Malfoy said a little louder.

"Sorry can you say that again?" I asked laughing

"WHEN MOODY TURNED ME INTO ONE!" Malfoy yelled.

That made Hermione and Ron laugh even harder.

"Shut up WEASEL! MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy yelled storming out of the class.

When Ron and Hermione calmed down we explained to a confused Alice and Edward what  
had happened.

"That is priceless!" Alice yelled

"I know right!" Ron chuckled.

"We have to see that... oh EMMETT!" Alice yelled running out of the classroom.

"Class dismissed everyone" Lupin said.

"See you tomorrow sir" I said

"Bye sir!" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah bye sir" Ron added.

"Come on Edward lets go to the Great Hall" I said.

We walked to the great hall for lunch. When we got to the great hall the Cullen's sat  
with us at the Gryffindor table until tonight when they would be sorted into their proper houses.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think about this.**_

_**THANKS**_


End file.
